


3 - Terezivrisk

by Questing



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Erotica, F/F, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Questing/pseuds/Questing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does anyone ship this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 - Terezivrisk

_**In the Homestuck fandom, the people are represented by two separate yet equally important groups, the Writers who investigate the inner workings of an alternate universe, and the Artists who bring both worlds together. These are their stories.** _

 

“Gaaah, Jesus fuck she pisses me off sometimes!” Terezi seethed to herself as she executed one of her scalemates. “Just, fuck, she is just...” she stammered as she shanked another. “She just... Why do I put up with her...?” She plopped down on her bed and fell backwards, hands behind her head. She pictured herself throttling Vriska within an inch of her life, but as always, the butterflies in her stomach were pounding their war drums. “Why do I get these feels? She pisses me off so badly, but I still find her so... Enchanting...” she thought as she rolled over, face pressed to the pillow. She laid there enjoying how the pillow heated up when she exhaled into it.

 

Minutes later, a knock came to her door. “Probably that nooksniff Karkat, no doubt” she grumbled as she trundled down the hall. As she got not 5 feet from her welcome mat, she was surprised to see not Karkats nubby little horns in the window, but Vriskas. “Nah fuck what she w-want?”. The butterflies in her stomach were pounding a cadence out at the sudden appearance of her crush. She shuffled up to the door and opened up. “Yeah?” she said, a bit proud but put off by how snarky the greeting came out. “You forgot your glasses at my house, dork. I know you don’t need them anymore, but keep track of them” she said as she pushed past Terezi and into her kitchen.

 

“The fuck? Well thanks, but uh... You know...” Terezi said as she watched Vriska take a seat at her table. “Welcome to your home, Terezi, have a seat, hahaha” Vriska teased as she motioned to the seat opposite of her. After she sat down, Vriska started “I could tell you were angry about that blackjack game. No hard feelings, right? I mean, its just a game!” Terezi blushed and looked to her hands resting on the table. “Yeah, I know, well you should not have been so indignant about your win, I mean, I have only ever played once!” she said. “I also can’t believe you made me bet on it. My shoes, Vriska? Really?” Terezi said as she crossed one leg over the other, defensively. “Oh come on, cards are cards” Vriska said as she got up and walked behind Terezis chair.

 

“I can give you your good shoes back. I mean they don’t even fit. That is, if you admit you suck.” Vriska teased as she placed her hands on Terezis shoulders. Terezi jerked forward at bit as the butterflies sent a wave of goosebumps over her body as they intensified. Vriska started gently massaging her shoulders, and it felt good. “I... No... Well, I guess. I would like my shoes... Back...” her voice trailed off as Vriska thumbs dug into her shoulders. Vriskas hands moved upward and brushed Terezis jet black hair behind her ears. “I’m not mad, or upset. Its hard to stay upset with you when you are this fucking sexy.” Vriska whispered. Terezis eyes shot open as she was broadsided by the comment. “Vriska, I don’t... Even, I... Wh-what?”

 

Vriska pulled Terezis chair out from the table and turned her away from it. She strode in front of her and placed a mechanical finger on Terezis lips. “You’re really fucking sexy when you’re flustered...” she said as Terezis cheeks flushed instantly. Vriska crossed her arms, grabbed the seams of her shirt and pulled it off. Terezi looked up at Vriskas lean, athletic and extremely well-endowed figure. She could feel her panties moistening, but she’d be damned if she’d show it. Vriska straddled Terezis now uncrossed legs, arched her back and leaned forward, landing her lips on Terezis. Stars exploded in her vision and her minds eye clouded as Vriskas warm, blue tongue entered her mouth. Vriska grasped the back of Terezis head and pulled her even closer, brushing away any hesitation in the Libras mind.

 

Terezi brought her hands up and gripped Vriskas shoulder blades, this time pulling her closer. As she was not wearing a bra, Vriskas exposed breasts were now brushing against her chest, which made her panties almost intolerably wet. She started wiggling as her lust became unbearable, and Vriska noticed the pleasurable discomfort she was in. “So you did want this. I could have guessed.” Vriska sat back and grabbed hold of Terezis t-shirt, lifting it off in one swoop. Terezi was not nearly as well-endowed as Vriska by any stretch, but she could certainly hold her own. Vriska cupped Terezis breasts in her hands, her mechanical tungsten arm cold as ice, and they kissed once again.

 

Vriska slid off her lap and picked Terezi up by the crooks of her knees, and carried her down the hall, and up the stairs to her bedroom, kissing passionately every step of the way. As they got to the foot of Terezis bed, their lips parted and Vriska turned around saying “If you’re the one who wanted this so badly, then you’re on top, you dirty girl”. They fell backwards onto the bed, and Terezis instincts took over. She tore Vriskas pants off, and her own, revealing both of their thoroughly soaked panties. Terezi grabbed one of Vriskas ample breasts, and moved her head down, gently prodding the large, sticky, wet spot on Vriskas undies. Vriska moaned as a result of the prodding, and Terezi lowered her free hand to her nook. After they were both uncomfortably soaked, Terezi tore off both their panties (literally), and growled as she stepped back onto the bed.

 

Vriska pushed down on both of their abdomens, and their tentabulges sprang forth from their hiding place. Terezi let out a yelp as it made its appearance, and waves of heat washed over her. Like a wild dog in heat, she propped vriska up, locked lips and pushed her bulge into her nook. “Aaagh! Ergh, oh god Terezi I want you inside me so fucking badly!” she screamed through gritted teeth and clenched jaw, while stroking her own bulge. Terezi could feel every twist and turn her bulge took on its way up Vriskas cervical canal, and with every twist and turn it dampened her wits more and more.

 

At this point Terezi was reduced to a sputtering, screaming sexbeast, capable of only producing pure pleasure. She thrusted viciously, each insertion and withdrawal making Vriska grunt and moan with pleasure, hot tears streaming down her cheeks, as her and Terezis bodies finally became one. Truth be told, Vriska wanted this even more than Terezi. She of course never showed it, not even once. Vriska relaxed her body enough so the last few inches of Terezis bulge could be inside of her. She want to be as close to Terezi as she could. Terezi was now stroking Vriskas bulge as she cupped her aching breasts, and both felt a tickle well up inside of their loins.

 

Vriska once again locked lips with Terezi, but it was mostly fruitless because Terezi was practically frothing at the mouth, consumed and torn from reality by love, pleasure, and passion. As they neared the point of no return, they hugged tight, both with tears streaming down their face. Terezi stopped thrusting, and they held onto each other tight. Moments later, the flame that had been welling up inside them for each other exploded forth. Vriskas insides were flooded violently with a riptide of Terezis reproductive liquid, and Vriskas bulge shot forth jets of her own fluid onto the underside of Terezis breasts and abdomen.

 

They laid there, gripping each other tight, overcome with newfound emotion. Terezi rested her head on Vriskas shoulder, purring and snoring as she fell asleep and slowly exited her feral, seemingly sexbeast like form. Vriska nuzzled the top of her head with her nose, and they laid there together, knowing that they can finally be together. Certainty had come to their minds, not of each others bodies or possessions, but certainty of each others feelings, at last.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think anyone ships this...


End file.
